1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position adjusting device for an image pickup tube coil assembly, and more particularly to a device for adjusting the longitudinal and angular position of an image pickup tube coil assembly in a television camera or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a television camera or other instrument having an image pickup tube, the longitudinal position of the tube is adjusted with respect to the optical axis of the optical system for focusing an image on the image receiving face of the tube in order to form a sharp image focused on the face thereof. Further, the angular position of the tube about the optical axis of the image forming optical system is adjusted to obtain optimum registration. In the conventional holder for holding an image pickup tube coil assembly, it has been known to provide a screw on the coil assembly for finely controlling the longitudinal movement of the coil assembly for focus adjustment and to use a fine angular motion control device comprising a worm gear mechanism for registration adjustment.
The conventional position adjustment or controlling devices as described above are disadvantageous in that the mechanism for controlling the position is complicated and heavy in weight. Further, the conventional devices for controlling the position of the image pickup tube are expensive owing to their complicated structure. In addition, the conventional devices for controlling the tube position are inconvenient in operation thereof, since the operating portion for longitudinal position control and that for angular position control are separately provided. In order that the focusing and the registration may be conducted simultaneously, the operation portions for the two different opperations are desired to be combined.